Ashes
by PinkPeachy
Summary: It was a bitter fact that made her insides churn. Her world just didn't work that way... WARNING: Korra bashing. Anti MakoxKorra


**A/N: WARNING! RED ALERT! RED ALERT! THIS IS _ANTI-MAKO/KORRA_**

**YOU HAVE OFFICIALLY BEEN WARNED! _ANTI MAKO/KORRA_**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ SO DON'T FLAME! **

**I am not too fond of the MakoxKorra couple, and yet I am a strong fellow Zutarian. Go figure, huh? I have been wanting to write something like this for a while. In all honesty, Korra deserves it (and Mako too. But this is targeted to Korra)**

* * *

It wouldn't be the first time Korra hadn't gotten what she wanted.

.

.

.

But by the end of the day, she would anyway, because she was _Korra._

.

.

.

However, this time, she would soon learn that the world didn't exactly always go her way.

.

.

.

The world didn't revolve around her, even if she was the Avatar.

.

.

.

She was still _human._

.

.

.

**Ashes**

.

.

.

In those few seconds that she sputtered out nonsense to him in the locker room, blushing hard and her heart ramming against her chest, she felt that she poured out her heart to him. Korra was hoping for a _'Sure, why not?' _or even a '_I'd like to try.._' or just _something, _an indicator as to maybe, _just maybe, _Mako felt a fraction of what she did towards him. But it didn't exactly go her way... The truth of the matter was...

_It hurt._

_It hurt a lot._

Korra was a strong, independent, and headstrong individual female. She was the Avatar for Spirit's sake! She shouldn't feel this way toward a little fickle thing known as a crush.

Infatuation...

_Love, maybe?_

No.

But no matter how many times she told herself this many times to herself, berrated and scolded herself, Korra couldn't deny the heavy ache in her chest when his precious arm candy came. She looked at him in the eyes for a second, hoping that _maybe... just maybe..._

But she couldn't stand it and looked away.

Her thoughts were muddled and numb. She barely heard Bolin speak to her... but she played along because she didn't want to seem _too _distant. And then, she realized with a sudden rush of adrenaline, that Korra deserved a little good time. _You know what? I could deserve some fun._

She looked at Bolin with a determined smile, feeling a her old self coming back, the strength and security squeezing in her veins where it belonged.

No, Korra _wouldn't _feel this way toward little fickle thing known as a crush. With a huff, Korra beamed.

She would _own _it.

* * *

And so she thought. The young night had turned out to be something that she needed. Bolin did cheer her up. She even got a kick out of scaring that Tahno- guy that she was completely sure that she melted the disgusting grease off his hair.

The city view was gorgeous, and, for a while she _did _forget about Mako, how he didn't really give her a chance, how he just up and went _without her acknowledgment _and found himself a beautiful, gorgeous prissy girl that her only worry was what she was going to wear the next day.

Korra seethed on the inside, just a tiny bit, but she bit her tongue and forced herself to forget.

_Forget. Forget. And forget..._

She sighed..

_..Right... as if she would be forgetting any time soon._

* * *

But Korra walked nonetheless, her thoughts a little disorganized but she chin held up high. She couldn't let it get to her.

Even though it already had before she even _realized it... _

She saw him a mile away, seemingly brooding humbly on the cement steps.

Korra's chin went down her little, her eyes downcast and her lips turned into the automatic pout that always happened when she was upset.

The hurt just came back, but she would face it head on.

But then...

"What kind of game are you playing?"

"Uh... Pro-bending? We've got the quarter final match."

"No, I mean with Bolin. You've got him all in a tizzy and I know you're only using him to get back at me."

"I am not, we're just having fun together. What do you care, anyway?"

"I'm looking out for my little brother. I don't want to see his heart get broken."

At that moment, it something seemingly clicked in Korra's head. No, it couldn't possibly the fact that Mako would be looking out for his younger brother. Bolin was a grown tough guy, and besides, it wasn't as if she was leading him on intentionally to get back at Mako. That was petty, and being petty was absolutely not Korra's thing. Definitely not.

With a smug grin, she said, "Wait a second... You're not worried about him, you're jealous! You _do_ have feelings for me!"

"Jealous? Don't be ridiculous."

And then, something broke, inside. But she was _Korra,_ and she always got what she wanted, one way or another, it's how it would normally work.

It was how her world worked. So she persisted, it would be in no time... things would be her way in no time.

"Admit it, you like me."

"No, _Korra, _I don't_. _I like Asami." _Any second now... it was hers for the taking. She knew this, she was sure of this.._

_She hoped..._

"Yeah, but when you're with her you're thinking about me, aren't you?"

At that, Korra expected a heated reply from him, something usual and familiar.

But no... At that, Mako's lips turned into a grim tight line and her world was suddenly spiraling down into nothingness. It burned the insides of her stomach, her palms sweaty and her heart beating in anticipation.. and bitter dread...

A pause as his eyes narrowed with such fire and disappointment at her. Korra loathed it, words dying on the back of her throat. After what seemed like an eternity, he spoke.

"... You know what? Believe what you want to believe,_ Avatar Korra" _her eyes widened with dread -_when did her head start feeling so heavy?- _"Maybe then, it'll start to be clear to you that your clouded assumptions are way in over your head. Whether you like it or not, I _like Asami. _Get over your ego._"_ Mako turned and he paused at the door to look at her square in the eye. And Korra couldn't find it in herself to move or to even breathe.

"And stay _away _from my little brother."

* * *

Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes.

.

.

.

But Korra couldn't find it in within herself to see that maybe..

.

.

.

...just... _maybe..._

.

.

.

….she didn't always get what she wanted...

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I'll most likely do one for Mako. Both of them piss me off, but Korra's approach to this was rude and selfish. And the whole 'she's just a teen with the hormones' crap doesn't convince me at all. But I have to take a deep breath. It's just a kid's show...**


End file.
